Good Girl Bad attitude
by hot-chick down under
Summary: House has hired a cardiologist, Serena Cameron the neice of Allison Cameron, but in reality she is an undercover deadly assasin investigating a string of muders of her fellow agents and on the way she is stirring tension between him and cameron
1. Office Meeting

I do not own House…I wish I did though

Good Girl….Bad attitude

Office Meeting

It was a cool Autumn morning when Ms Serenity Ivy Marie Jacobs walked through the doors of her superiors office. She was the world's top deadly assassin that worked for the CIA and was known to always break the rules to get her criminal. She grumbled and groaned, the one thing that she hated was to wake up at 3am in the morning after her boss called to discuss her latest mission. She walked up the stairs that lead up to the office where Amy her bosses secretary was waiting for her.

"Serenity, why are you so late? Asked Amy

"Rest and recreation honey, oh the trip back from Siberia took a lot of me, and there's that little incident when I fell out of a plane without a parachute" replied Serenity.

Amy just laughed and replied "your dedication to your job is most commendable"

"You don't believe me do you?"

Amy smiled and shook her head "and you should go right in"

"whatever"

The minister and Serenity's boss was overlooking their newest case when serenity walked right through the door.

"Ahh good morning triple X" said Brown

"Morning sir, Minister"

"Triple X"

I think you know Dr Jim Fin our medical expert" said Brown

"Yes hello Jim"

"Nice to see you as well Serenity"

"Well down to business triple X do you know this man and if you do how much?" asked Brown as he held up a picture of a stubble man with crystal blue eyes…a man Serenity knew all too well.

"Ah yes Doctor Gregory House, the world's most famous doctor known to be medicine's most brilliant mind, often solving highly complicated cases that other doctors give up on, however he is very infamous of his terrible bedside manner often mocking and humiliating patients, his co-workers and even the Dean of medicine. Born to one John and Blythe House, a marine Corps pilot and a housewife, always moved around when his was young when his dad moved on to another base all around the world which was on these travels he picked up his affinity for different languages some of which included Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin and Hindi. One of the bases was Egypt where he picked up his fascination for archeology and treasure hunting. At the age of 14 when he was on a base in Japan he discovered his ambition to become a doctor after seeing another doctor solve a difficult case. After he got his undergraduate degree he studied at John Hopkins university School of Medicine but was thrown out by the Dean after one of his fellow classmates ratted him out after cheating in an exam, he then applied and was accepted into the University of Michigan at An Arbor where he graduated with his M.D. He is a board-certified diagnostician with a double specialty of infectious disease and Nephrology. Currently resides in Princeton Plainsbro Teaching hospital as a department head in diagnostic medicine he also has three younger doctors doing a fellowship with him. One Dr Allison Cameron an immunologist, Dr Robert Chase who is an intensivist and Dr Eric Foreman who is a neurologist. He has one friend Dr James Wilson who is the head of Oncology"

"Well, anything else you know about him, we need to know everything." Said the minister

"Do you want to know about his medical history, personal life and court history as well, that's asking a lot" replied Serenity

"Everything you know Serenity, even if it does go over 2 hrs, we need to know" replied the Chief of staff who just walked in the door.

Serenity sighed a deep sigh, her knowledge was very extensive and if she wanted to she could go on talking about this guy for a day. "Well ten years ago he was in a relationship with a constitutional lawyer who is now married, one Stacey Warner that is his only girlfriend that he had to date because he doesn't trust anyone"

"That's interesting, may we ask why?" replied Brown

"Five years later after getting into a relationship with Stacey he suffered an infarction on his right thigh which caused his quadriceps muscles to become necrotic. He was put in to a chemically induce coma when the pain became to much for him because he chose to have the dead muscle bypassed in order to restore circulation to the remainder of his leg because he refused to have it amputated. Once put into the coma Stacey than went behind his back and exercised her right as his medical proxy and chose a safer surgical middle ground between amputation a bypass involving removing only the dead muscle which then resulted in a partial loss to the use of his leg and left him with a lesser but still serious amount of pain for the rest of his life"

"Top medical marks Triple X" replied Jim

"Thank you Sir"

"Anything else? Asked the minister

"Well he also has an addiction to pills, he nearly went to prison because he was taken to court by a certain Detective Michael Tritter after getting him on fraud and forgery and stealing pills but the charges were dropped when the Administrator and the Dean of Medicine Dr Lisa Cuddy gave evidence stating that he didn't steal a dead patients pills but the judge got the impression she was lying to protect him. He has also been sued by former patients because of his unorthodox methods and has a fun time picking on people and their weakness. One former patient went all the way and shot him in 2006 when he ruined his life by telling his wife that he cheated on her when in fact it has nothing to do with the diagnosis, I think that's all, there's other things but very minor, why do you ask sir?"

"Because we have a mission for you Triple X, I know we don't call on you for these types of missions but we have no choice obviously someone is trying to stop us from completing this mission, and it's become serious" replied Brown

"As you know by now Triple X we have been investigating Karl Hoy a multimillionaire in Princeton with suspicion he has been smuggling drugs and dangerous weapons and distributing it onto the streets" We are suspecting his working with the Russians in an effort to raise currency" said the chief of Staff

"What's this got to do with me? Asked Serenity

"Eyes only Triple X Operation Trove you'll be replacing Triple M, she died in Princeton Plainsbro Teaching Hospital and she was under the care of Dr Gregory House and the team after suffering several strokes after being beaten and raped" replied Brown

"There is another thing Triple X and it's disturbing, Triple M has been our 10th CIA agent to be killed in that hospital and all 10 agents died after they were stabled and staying the night at the hospital" said Dr Jim

"Jim are you suggesting that someone came in and slipped them a substance of some sort?"

"That's for you to find out Triple X" replied Brown

"Why are you bringing Dr Gregory House into this? Asked Serenity

"Because you are going to be working with him while you are undercover trying to investigate this case, Dr House has another fellowship for a cardiologist and has already accepted you to be that person because you have a degree in medicine as well and you start work in 2 weeks, you might be there for a maximum of four years. What are you planning to do about your ID? Asked the Minister

"Well I can live with Allison Cameron because you see she is my aunty she still believes that I have taken up her sisters name as Serena Cameron she doesn't know that I have taken on my famous father's name so I will stay with her and maybe I might be able to milk some information out of her without getting all to suspicious"

"Alright, I had a feeling you would mention that, so here are you papers, I will alert Satin Base and our men over at station Eye to keep Karl and the hospital under surveillance. I have also alerted the police department over at Princeton and they too will be working with you. Detective Michael Tritter as you have recalled in that top class speech of yours will meet you for your first meeting. Do not blow your cover Triple X This is a very serious mission, book yourself on the next flight out" said Brown

"Yes well in that case I've got 2 hrs to pack and catch that flight sir"

"Oh Serenity"

"Sir?"

"Take extreme precaution, there are many people who after you and try not to get into trouble with the legal system as you do every year" said Brown

"Of cause Sir" replied Serenity

Brown had a smile on his face

"You know I'm just afraid of what she might do" said Dr Jim

"Whatever she does it will be legal, I wonder how House is going to cope with someone who can match him both verbally and in the medical field"


	2. Good Times

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it, feel free to comment and extend your ideas.

Good Times

Cameron woke up to the sound of her alarm and she was one happy woman. When Serena called her to inform her that she got the job with House and will be living with her she squealed in excitement. She now had someone to defend her from House's cruel remarks because if Serena felt that her family was being hurt in any way she would swing into full action and give it to them good. However she wondered why she didn't walk in her father's footsteps and become an assassin, she had a lot of knowledge, she knew how to fight and she knew her way around the streets. Cameron shook her head and got ready for work, it will be another 4 hours before Serena's flight landed and House demanded she be at the office, Cuddy then stepped in and gave her the rest of today off so she will be able to pick up her niece.

As usual she was the first one in the conference office and occupied herself by making coffee and sorting out House's mail when she heard a familiar voice come right through the door.

"Morning ducklings, or should I say duckling" said House eyeing Cameron suspiciously, she was really happy and seemed to ignore him, then it hit him her niece will be coming down in four hours the cardiologist that he had hired or should he say Cuddy forced him to hire.

"You know it's very rude to ignore your boss" said House

"aw, poor baby, not getting enough attention from your whores on the side, like I give a damn, you ignore people all the time, so I will do the same thing to you" replied Cameron.

This shocked House no way had Cameron ever turned around and said something so rude, something changed and that intrigued hum while at the same time angered him, how dare she say something like that to him

"Ouch, that hurts" mocked House making a baby face and putting a hand over his heart

"Oh drop the act, it's getting so old"

"Excuse me what gives you the right to say those things to me?" asked House a hint of bitterness in his voice

"Because, I can, get use to it" replied Cameron turning around facing him, not a hint of regret or fear in her eyes, she had become stronger and she was daring him to say something with a cold narrow stare. The thought of Serena coming down who was a whole lot stronger then her and has more of a foul mouth gave her the confidence to face off House, she knew that she would be proud of her after their discussion the other night.

"_Stop reacting to him that's what he wants, when he something nasty to you, say something right back to his face, stand up and fight for yourself, don't let a bastard like him walk all over your heart. You are way better and stronger then that, you deserve more, you deserve respect!"_

House was shocked, she had changed, she knew how to fight. Where did it come from but? Just yesterday she was crying her eyes out and now today she came in to the hospital with her head high, a smile on her face and throwing nasty comments at him. He then walked straight up to her, backed her up until her back was pressed up against the coffee bench and put both arms on the bench to block her from escaping. This always worked and she would crumble, but not this time she stared up at him with no emotion in her eyes and then before he could react she took his arm and twisted it.

"Ouch, you are hurting my arm Cameron, let go before I whack you with my cane" threatened House

"You won't have a chance to do that because I will break your arm before I hit the ground, so don't tempt me"

Cameron let go and went back to sorting out the mail when Foreman and Chase walked through the door, none the wiser.

House was totally caught off guard, how did Cameron do that?

Even Cameron was shocked, where did that sudden move came from? The rest of the day was full of clinic duty since they did not get any new cases. Cameron had left to meet her niece at the airport leaving House alone to ponder about this morning's events when Wilson came in with the impression something happened between him and Cameron.

"What's up with you, you look like someone had just turned around and twisted your arm" asked Wilson

"That's because someone DID twist my arm and it really hurts"

"Who?'

"Cameron"

"WHAT! HOW, WHEN, WHY?!" asked Wilson who was shocked to the core, he knew that Cameron was angry with him but she wouldn't take it all the way by physically hurting him, but still he got to hand it to her she was standing up for herself he didn't know she had it in her.

"Wow"

"What do you mean wow?!"

"Didn't know she had the guts to do something about it"

"She has changed

"What do you expect House? She is fed up with you, there's only so much a woman can put up with, if you don't treat her with respect she will treat you the same way"

"I don't treat anyone with respect"

"Well in that case she's giving you a dose of your own medicine, I think it may have something to do with that conversation with her niece that she had the other night"

"Serena?"

"No her fairy godmother, of cause Serena!"

"She starts work here tomorrow"

"From what Cameron says, she's a whole lot worse and is capable of much more hurtful things then what Cameron did to you this morning"

"Maybe she got it off her, I'll confront her about that"

"Not a good idea, you should watch yourself when you are around Cameron and Serena"

House just stared at him as he walked out of the room. House got on his motorbike and headed straight for home, it looks like he was going to call one of his hookers and get smashed tonight.

But for most of the night he couldn't take pleasure in his usual distraction because all he could think about was Cameron and imagining it was Cameron he was having sex with until he just couldn't take it. He sent the hooker home with five hundred bucks in her wallet while his dreams was haunted by Cameron.

**Earlier **

Cameron was waiting for Serena outside the airport. Serena appeared wearing a pair of low rider jeans, high heeled boots and a black glittery strapless top that hugged her curves. A pair of black sunglasses on and a silk scarf around her neck while her bright blond hair was out and free flowing. She was all grown up, her mothers looks but her fathers no nonsense attitude she made a lot of male heads turn. Her ipod was turned on so she didn't even notice the comments or the wolf whistles that was being thrown at her. Cameron was amazed at how nothing fazed her, a confident sway of her hips and a bitchy attitude.

"Hi Ally cat, missed you" said Serenity as she hugged her aunty

"My gosh you have grown, did the you see how many men turned around

"yeah, but I always ignore them, men are pigs, I will wear what I want to wear whenever I want"

"I did what you said and took the bus up, do you have your own car or something?"

"I have got someone meeting us, he's a good friend of mine.

"N" who in reality was Major David Rodgers had a spunky, sports car with it's roof down waiting for Triple X, his department was sent to a secret location by Brown to assist triple X throughout the mission.

"Wait here Ally Cat" Serena said as she walked up to N

"N" how are you?

"Most unhappy, thanks to you triple X

"What did I do, its not like I want to be here" said Serena

"never mind, this is the new Laser sports car, with all the gadgets that you use to have in the old one but in a new hip style, something to match that smart ass atittude of yours, be careful with it Triple X"

Cameron who was now standing by the new car was gob smacked, this car must be worth a fortune, and it belonged to Serena. Wait a minute her father use to have fancy expensive things but just shook the thought off and jumped in the passenger seat.

"The rest of my belongings are being delivered to the house including the bike" said Serenity

"On it's way" replied N

"Now Serenity be careful with this delicate piece of machinery"

"N have I ever let you down"

"Frequently!!!" replied N

As Serenity drove away N just closed his eyes and groaned.

On the way to Cameron's apartment the girls had a round of catch up time, while the music of "Sexyback" blared throughout the entire car.

"This car is amazing" said Cameron

"Cool huh?"

"Did you took my advice and stick it to him?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell you right now, it felt so damn good to have some control"

"Good on you honey, tell me all about it"

Cameron told her about House and twisting his arm and even Serenity was shocked

"I thought you didn't have it in you, you did good honey"

That night the two girls had a small get together with Serenity's old friends who knew why she was here but kept the mouths shut because they knew she was here undercover.

Once the party was over Cameron made her way to bed and for once in her life her dreams wasn't plagued by House.

In the other room Serenity was unpacking she was expecting a phone call, just then her mobile went off.

"Triple X"

"Hello Triple X. it's detective Tritter, you know that I will be working with you along with the police department"

"Yeah Brown told me, you were working on House weren't you?"

"Oh don't get me started, I'm so sorry you have to work for him"

"The one who will be feeling sorry is him"

"Why did you mention House?"

"Because I want you to make me copies on your files that you have on him and anybody else that he works with in that office and give them to me tomorrow morning when I come in for our meeting on my way to work"

"We'll do and in the mean time Serenity don't blow your cover"

"You'll sound like my boss"

"Night Triple X"

"Night"

Serenity then went to bed but not before making a few calls to some under dogs that she knew from her time being a street fighter, she had a feeling she was going to need their help, because knowing Dr Gregory House he will not rest until he discover her secret and if he does it will blow her cover and put everyone in that hospital in danger….and that was something that she wasn't going to risk.


	3. Maneater

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it, feel free to comment and extend your ideas.

Cameron woke up the next morning and wandered into her the living room, she had noticed a small note left on the fridge.

_Ally Cat don't worry about me, just gone off for a drive and warm up the car. _

_Pick you up at 7:30_

_Serena_

Cameron nodded and a small smile crept of her features as she made herself a cup of fresh coffee. A photo fell on the floor so Cameron carefully picked it up and stared at it. It was a photo of her, her sister Jacqueline and her brother in law Harry when they were kids in High School. Harry and Cameron had been close friends and she hooked him up with her sister, they always discussed what they wanted to do in life she remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback…._

"_Hey Harry, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_Me? I want to be a secret agent for the CSI and be the most deadliest assassin in the world, I want to be feared and respected and maybe my kids will follow in my footsteps"_

"_Wow, you think big, but wouldn't you get killed?"_

"_Well, we have to go sometime, besides you've seen me fight on the streets I've never lost a battle, I'm the head street fighter the dominant leader but if I do die I'll die doing what I do best. fighting"_

"_Oh my, but sweetheart you can't say that, I don't want to loose you"_

"_Jacqueline you'll never lose me even in death because love and family will survive, we have a strong bond that is unbreakable"_

"_You're right and we'll be there together until the end"_

"_Ally cat what do you want to do?_

"_I want to become a dance choreographer or a doctor"_

"_You should really become a dance choreographer, you're the queen of the dance floor, you can do hip-hop, ballroom, Broadway street dance there is no dance that you can't do, not to mention you have got a fantastic singing voice"_

"_We'll see"_

Allison snapped out of her memory and quickly had a shower and got dressed Serena's late SHIT!!

Serenity had been up since 4 am cruising the streets, she remembered when she was young, a rebel from the very beginning. Started street fighting at the age of 6, never feared anyone and just kept on coming back. Her father saw this and taught her what he knew from his experience working in the CSI, he had retired after 30 years. He taught her how to drive, fight, handle guns and gadgets, cracking codes, handling computers, rock climbing, swimming, and picking on N's father, that where she met David and the two of them have been carrying on the tradition. She was now 27 and has already established herself as the best, Brown knew that she would become the person she was now…the only difference between her and her father was that, she ended up bring back dead criminals because she ended up slashing them. She would always clash with her superiors, while lawyers were practicing the law Serenity would be practicing justice.

"Yo Baby shoes how's it hanging dog!"

"Hey ya'll it's Serenity, fly down here Night cat!"

"It's been a long time"

"What's up, heard about triple M and your mother I'm sorry"

"When I found them, they will suffer"

"Spoken like a true street fighter, always thirsty for vengeance, heard you're in charge of that Hoy case, I take it you want two things: info and help to cover your back"

"Damn straight and yes I do need your help. You know about Dr Gregory House right?"

"Oh yeah that drugged addicted worthless piece of crap, yeah I know him, insulted me I wanted to smash his head in"

"Yeah, well you know that I'm working undercover and knowing House he'll start to suspect something, because I know that there will always be someone coming after me and he'll do what ever it takes to uncover my secret. He points at me and holler assassin then I will be exposed and everyone will be at risk"

"So we are apart of this investigation as well huh?"

"You want to be apart of it and help me out as my partner"

"Hey I'm in dog"

"Give me an update"

"Well people have been coming out of that shack everyday but not before peeping around to make sure no one else was watching, overheard something about starting up a world war three, smuggling those drugs, guns and diamonds are only the surface"

"Which means it's only a front, whoever killed Triple M and all those other agents must have uncovered something that they didn't want them to know so they killed half of them and the other half they got sexual pleasures out of it before killing them"

"You be careful, they know all about you and I wouldn't be surprised if they got men hunting for you"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, here's a wrist watch and with that you will be able to connect to me.

"Neat, see ya around street cat"

"See ya"

Tritter had been waiting for her for 2 hours now, he wasn't surprised he knew she had connections on the streets and probably went to get information out of them.

"Agent Triple X at last"

"You got the records for me, I was suppose to pick up Allison an hour ago, I'm going to be late as well"

"House is later then you so if you hurry you will beat him"

"Thanks" replied Serenity as she scooped up the records and put them at the back of the boot

Cameron was frantic where was she? The nurses will start talking and House will come down hard on both of them, then Serenity will turn around and either insult him with a mother of all insults that will hit home or she would smash him in the face.

Then she heard a powerful roar coming into the driveway…Serenity

"There you are, we're late, House is going to kill us"

"Not if I kill him first"

Cameron gave her a worried look she knew what Serena was capable of, she killed her first person when she was 8 on the streets but the cops let her off and even shook hands with her because they knew her father and admired the way she bashed confessions out of their prisoners.

"You're not in proper clothing" replied Cameron looking at her tight black jeans, rebel top, black boots, tight leaver jacket, dangling earrings, a small black handbag, sunglasses and her ipod tucked into her jeans pockets.

" Like I said before, I wear what I want to wear they don't like it they better prepare themselves and say it to my face"

They then sped off with a powerful roar as they headed down to Princeton Plainsbro Teaching hospital.

House had been waiting for them for two hours and he was pissed. His coffee wasn't made and his mail wasn't sorted, he was going to give it to them both. Then he heard hip-hop music coming from outside sounded like Maneater, he went on the balcony only to be greeted with one hell of a fancy car, high class and wondered who owned it, it didn't take long to get his answer.

Cameron got out and bolted for the hospital, Serenity however took her time and stretched a long slender leather covered leg outside the car, her blonde hair whipping across the air as she threw it back, she presses two small buttons on her watch and the roof of the car came up and the car was locked up. House was stunned, that was one hell of a bombshell, she was smoking hot. She strutted into the hospital with those sexy hips swaying side to side in a bitchy matter, her attire and body language quickly having an effect on everyone the nurses suddenly stopped their gossiping and were very quiet with their work, male doctors dropped their papers and stared while patients mostly males were wolf whistling. This was the new cardiologist.

Cuddy and Wilson was discussing a case when they saw Serenity and even they were shocked both stood frozen, there was something about her that gave everyone a warning to back off especially when they saw the wrist collars on either side of her wrists. Hidden in her jeans was two daggers, and a whip. Underneath her jacket was the 44. Magnum, the security guards just simply nodded at her and temporarily turned off the security system, they had been alerted by Tritter of what's going on

"You're late Dr Cameron, what, your pretty boy took you home" snarled House

"Hey back off from my aunty you piece of trailer trash, if you want to say something, have the guts to say it to my face and don't be a wuss about it!"

Chase, Cameron, Foreman and House turned around to see Serenity at the door way in striking position waiting to take him down.

"Come on you worthless, drug addicted crippled I dare you, what's the matter scarred, going to run away like the coward you are…oh should I say limp away since you won't be running anytime soon"

Chase and Foreman were frozen, they saw the wrist collars they knew she was the lead street fighter because only the leader could wear two collars on either side and even though she was a woman, they knew never underestimate a street fighter…a natural born killer. So they backed away.

House gave a piercing narrow stare at the threatening figure before him and was about to take her on but when he saw Foreman, a person who could fight and had street smarts back away that was when fear started to set in, if foreman feared her what chance did he have

Cameron started to tremble she knew she had to stop this otherwise someone is going to get hurt and it will be house.


	4. You're shit out of luck

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it, feel free to comment and extend your ideas.**

**There's a reason why she's not blending in and it's part of the plotline.**

"Ok that's enough stop it right now, the both of you before someone gets hurt" cried out Cameron.

"Serena control your temper he's always like this, don't worry I can handle his immature comments, don't let it get to you"

"Fine" replied Serenity backing off but her eyes shot daggers at House as a warning while Foreman and Chase let go of their breath that they were holding in. House however was intrigued, he liked this girl the complete opposite to Cameron….sort of like him.

"Ok ducklings with have a case 21 year old female started bleeding from the inside and is rapidly loosing control of her body and there is the fact that she is depressed any ideas? Said House as he hobbled over to Cameron who was busy making coffee, as he approached Cameron he was well aware that Cameron didn't stiffen like she used to so he tried putting his face dangerously close to hers so that she would be able to feel the hot warm breath on her neck but again got no response but got embarrassed when Serenity fingered him.

"You know House in the law's eyes that would be sexual harassment and you could get a few years sentence for that if she decides to press criminal charges against you, not that I would be complaining though, a lot of people would like to see you behind bars"

Everyone was shocked that someone would have the guts to say what she said House just turned around trying to come up with a response

"Nah, got hookers to pleasure me"

Serenity sniggered at that and responded with another major blow to House's reputation.

"Gee if I was that hooker, the first time I saw you I would've just taken the money and run for my life….who would want to do the nasty with you, that's just being desperate but then again you ARE desperate!, I feel so sorry for her" replied Serenity still flicking through the chart.

"I love this girl" replied Foreman to Cameron who was clearly impressed with her no-nonsense attitude, Cameron just held her head up with pride and laughed along with Serenity who found it fun to pick on House. House however was fuming another major blow, who is this girl? He thought to himself.

"Chase do the blood test, Cameron do an MRI, LP, Foreman check for drugs and spasms, Serena you are doing my clinic hours"

This sent an alarm to all three of them and stuck around to see how Serena would react.

"Oh Hell No! I'm not your slave, how about you get YOUR SORRY CRIPPLED ASS TO THE CLINIC AND DO IT YOURSELF, you're not entirely crippled do your job and I will do my OWN clinic hours, thank you very much!"

House just turned around and walked straight up to Serenity both eyes shooting knives at one another.

"What did you just say to me?" replied House

"You heard me, your not deaf are you, I said get your sorry crippled ass to the clinic and do it yourself, I'm not going to bossed around by the likes of you, do I need to spell it out?"

"What gives you the right to say it?"

"Because I can crippled"

Serenity was about to walk out but House blocked her with the cane but in one quick move, she did a summersault over the cane used her left leg to kick the cane right out from House's hands and at the same time use her right leg to kick his bad thigh,

House collapsed on the ground clutching his thigh in pain while the cane landed in Serenity's hands and snapped it in half much to everyone's shock and horror.

Cameron gasped as she watched serenity give House a piece of her mind, Chase and Foreman just looked at each other and smirked…finally someone who had the guts to tell House what everyone had on their minds.

Serenity dropped the cane that she had just snapped in half and walked back to House who was staring in horror, how did she do that?

"I hope you have another cane at home, take this as a warning because the next time you pull something like that you will end up with no legs, I'll be in the clinic if you need me" and with that Serenity stalked out of the room.

"Wow, that girl has guts, no wonder she's the head street fighter" said Chase

"She looks so familiar, like I know her from somewhere" replied Foreman

Cameron went up to House and tried to get him to sit up, House just stared at her, how could someone so innocent and sweet be related to someone so sinister and deadly. Cameron looked up into House's eyes and for a minute they were locked into an intense sexual stare until Cameron broke the silence.

"I do apologize for that, she doesn't like doing someone else's work and if you want your canes to stay intact then I advise you to not block her path and just watch what you say when you are around her, she can get very nasty sometimes"

"Advice taken, get lost, the woman's husband will soon be a widow so you will be able to jump him and we don't want that"

"You are such an ass, I should've just allowed Serena to SNAP your neck!"

Cameron went off to do her tasks while blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall

House knew he hurt her…wait a minute did he just heard her threaten him what the hell is going on? Something is up

Back in the clinic Serenity had calmed down and was in the middle of signing off her duties when a robber demanded for drugs and grabbed a nurse putting a gun to her head, Cuddy had called security, the ducklings were forced on to the ground while Wilson and House sat down next to the nurse's station. Serenity however ducked and slowly crawled to a safer place so she will not be seen by the robber.

Quickly she loaded up the 44. Magnum and pulled out her whip and her mobile.

"This is Detective Tritter"

"Tritter, it's agent Triple X here there is a 212 here at the hospital, he's got everyone as hostage requesting backup"

"On my way"

"COME ON, EVERYONE ON THE GROUND AND I WANT THOSE DRUGS!"

Serenity being the skilled agent that she was used her long whip which tied around the first floor balcony and flew over to the other side, Wilson who saw this nudged House and both looked up to see Serenity flying over to the other side of the balcony and firmly gripping on to the railing with her leather gloves so that she won't be heard. House was amazed at this but was puzzled but kept quiet and turned his head so that the robber won't get suspicious.

Serenity, was now in position, carefully pulling out a dagger and aiming it at the robber's hand.

"ALRIGHT NO ONE STOP ME!"

Serenity narrowed her eyes, locked on to her target, took her aim and threw it ever so gracefully at the robber's hand.

"OW, MY HAND WHO DID…"

But the robber was cut of when Serenity once again jumped form the balcony grabbed her whip that was still hanging and used her second dagger to hit the robber on the back of the head, knocking him to the floor, Serenity landed on her feet right in front of House and Wilson as the robber slowly got up he turned around and stared at the figure before him.

"Now that wasn't very nice, if you wanted drugs all you have to do is go into the hospital politely and ask for them….oh wait a minute then don't give out drugs to wasted creeps like you" said Serenity

"It's you, I'm going to get you"

"You forgot your fortune cookie the last time we met" serenity pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the message.

"It says….you're shit out of luck"

"The robber try to pull out the gun put serenity was too quick for him pulling out her 44. magnum and wounding him in the leg, three other guys came in and all went for her. Serena pulled out a few punches, high and low kicks and doing major back and front flips using her martial arts skills that her dad taught her, House watched on extremely impressed by her many questions were forming in his mind and he knew that she was hiding something and Cameron might know parts of it if not all of it, he just had to find out who she was.

House was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Cameron clinging on to his waist, burying her head in his chest, it didn't take long though, he heard Cameron wince a little and looked down, he cradled her head ever so carefully so she wouldn't get hurt both of them feeling a spark of electricity running through them.

Serenity had a few cuts on her face and chest by the time she had finished

The last robber took off as fast as he could

"Where are you going to party's just started!" Serenity pulled out the whip once again and curled it around the man's ankle roughly pulling him to the ground.

"I guess I better read you your rights" said serenity pointing the gun at them.

It wasn't long until the police had arrived, Tritter ran through the door to check up on everyone when he saw Serenity arresting them and dragging them out to meet Tritter.

"Took you long enough"

"Serenity you do realize you just put on a show for everyone, Brown is going to hit the roof when he finds out about this?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" replied Serenity

Wilson went up to House and Cameron who was still seeking comfort in each other's arms

"It's over now, Tritter and the squad is here, he's talking to Serena" and he walked away with a little smile maybe Serena might be the key to their relationship

"Wilson, did you see that? That was amazing" said Cuddy referring to Serenity's performance.

"I know, there's something about her"

"There is no way she is just a cardiologist, she's like a skilled fighter, that robber didn't even notice her until she threw that dagger"

"You should've seen how she did it, she basically used her whip and went from one balcony to another"

"That's unbelievable"

House looked down at Cameron and a smile formed across his face, it quickly disappeared when Cameron looked up at him, both of the staring into each other's eyes, lips millimeters away from each other. Their breathing swallowed as they both looked at each other's lips then back to their eyes, hearts racing as their bodies were pressed against one another and before they knew it both of them were in a steamy lip lock. Both tongues fighting an intense battle for dominance, her hands were roaming his hair while his were wrapped around her small tiny frame. Cameron then realized what had happened and immediately broke the kiss, all of the nurses was staring, her cheeks went bright red with embarrassment, this will be all over the hospital tomorrow.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go I'm taking today and tomorrow off" and with that bolted out of the hospital not even thinking about getting her stuff.

House cursed, how could he let it happen….again. He had to go to Wilson.

Serenity came back to the hospital to only find herself being applauded by everyone.

However she wasn't in the mood for this mushy sort of stuff, she knew Cameron had bolted out of the hospital and was now waiting in her car and so quickly gathered her stuff and Cameron's and was out the door.

While driving home, Cameron's mind was racing this was the second time that she kissed House, their first kiss was a few months ago and swore it would never happen again….but no matter how hard she tried he was always there in the back of her mind and she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

"I can't believe I did that!" said House who was pacing back and forth in Wilson's office"

"This is big, you have to talk to her about this, this is Cameron that we are talking about, you kissed twice there has to be something behind it"

House however did not want to hear it, there is no way he would have feelings for her

Serenity knew she was going to be in huge trouble from Brown and 'N' she nearly blew her cover and put on a performance for the entire hospital. What the hell happened if one robber escaped and was working for Hoy? He would've passed on the information to him and it will all be over. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a message on her watch

"_Serenity, big lead on the case _

_Come down to 'N' headquarters, Babyshoes and the gang will meet you there_

_Tritter_

_P.S Brown knows what happened so be prepared to be lectured_


	5. Told off by the Boss

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it, feel free to comment and extend your ideas.**

**I do apologize to anyone that was offended by the last chapter but it's just a story. Serenity isn't suppose to be nice, she's a cold blooded killer, she's suppose to break the rules and says the things that she says and she will get in trouble for it that is the main idea. But I will not apologize for what serenity has said because it's drama and she will come around to like him. It just takes her a lot of time. And for your information I am in high school so pardon me for making errors it's just a story so get over it!!**

Serenity knew she went right over the line, she threatened and insulted House, her boss, put on a performance in front of the entire hospital and nearly blew her cover. What was she thinking?! Brown was going to kill her. She just couldn't help herself she just had to open her big mouth. Serenity mentally cursed herself, she knew calling House a crippled would not only insult him but the entire disabled community, but her anger got the best of her and she lost control. How could she be so stupid?

After dropping off Cameron she went straight to headquarters where Brown, Baby shoes, the gang, N and Tritter were waiting for her she was really going to get it now.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!" yelled a very pissed off Brown

"You had no right to say and do the things that you did today, the CIA were on the phone for hours from angry residents of the disabled community, you called House a crippled!!! You just couldn't help yourself can't you? You just had to open your big month, why couldn't you just bite back your remarks and keep your thoughts to yourself for once!! Plus there is the fact you put on one hell of a performance in front of the entire hospital and nearly blew your cover, what happened if they were working for Hoy and one escaped and passed on the information to him? You would have put this entire case and other people's lives in jeopardy! God damit Serenity you know there are times when I can only stand you as a human being" nagged Brown

Baby shoes just laughed, Serenity hasn't changed at all while Tritter just stood there and shook his head.

"Tomorrow you are going to apologize to House and I don't care if you disapprove of it, just do it and try to blend in you are drawing too much attention to yourself. There is also the fact the your aunty is becoming influence by you, stop teaching her your bad habits you just cause a lot of grief all in one day….so please I implore you STOP doing it!!" roared Brown it was clear that he was furious with Serenity, not that is didn't surprise him she always did these things and the things that she says were always controversial but this time she had really gone and done it.

Serenity for the first time in her life said nothing, she knew she had crossed the line and she did admire House for what he does in life, she had no idea how she could have let things go that far. Maybe she should just tune it down a little and at least try to make an effort to blend in and show House a bit of respect he is after all medicine's most brilliant mind.

"Fine" replied Serenity

"Anyway back to the case, Tritter you say you have a lead on the case" said Brown

"Yeah, I've been going through the Hoy's bank accounts and statements and we got this, a statement of 1.2 million dollars to the mafia in Hong Kong, high explosives and nuclear weapons experts."

"Where did you get this and how? Surely someone would've caught you" replied Serenity as she looked through the bank's statements.

"Nah, the financial manager was stupid enough to leave it lying around so I photocopied it when it was clear" replied Tritter

"Take a look at this" said Baby shoes holding a photograph of a brunette, everyone just looked at it in horror.

"Isn't that your aunty?" asked Tritter

"Yes it is" replied Serenity

"Your aunty may have a connection with Hoy, must be his girlfriend or ex" replied Brown

"She would've told me if she was dating someone so she must be his ex" said Brown

"You have to investigate this Serenity, ask her but be subtle about your motives" replied Brown

"Yes sir"

"And Triple X try not to mess it all up again and do a repeat of today, the last thing I need is more angry calls from communities"

"I'll do my best sir"

Serenity walked out of headquarters along with Baby shoes, how the hell did the disabled community found out about what she said to House?

"House ratted me out didn't he"

"Yeah he told this disabled lady named Rosie and she told her friends and they all called Tritter who passed it on to Brown."

"Well it was my fault I should've just smirked at his comments and held my tongue"

"Come on Serenity you know that is never going to happen, you always say highly insulting things, you just have to control your temper and watch what you say to people sometimes"

Serenity just sighed, but being an honorable person she will swallow her pride and apologize to him and try to become more professional in the way she dressed. She got into her car and went home. When she came in she realized it was 2 am and went into her bedroom. A thousand thoughts were running through her head, her aunty and Hoy together…no way that's just impossible but then something hit her the fancy gowns and expensive jewels that she saw in her aunties bedroom there is no way in hell she could afford those on her own. Sleep started to overcome her body, her eyes slowly fluttered closed and she drifted off into a deep slumber, not looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
